You Found Me Season 2
by xMissLovatox
Summary: A Niley Story, all about love, jelousy, friendships, drama and feelings get hurt.


**You Found Me 2x03 **

**A Niley Series**

**Previously: **  
Miley: You're dating someone behind my back?! You're cheating on me !!

Nick: What? ***confused***

Miley: How could you Nick?! * runs away from them *

Selena: I'm guessing her memory is back.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Cody: ***sarcastic*** Oh, really ?  
Nick : no need to be sarcastic ..

Cody: oh you shut up * walks away *

Selena: okay, what's he's problem ?

**Next Day;;**

**-At Selena's House;; Someone knocks on the door -**

Selena: I'll Get it ! * goes and opes the door while she was wearing her pj's *

Demi : * sighs * hi ... * sobbs *

Selena : oh my gosh, demi what's the matter ? * sees her suitcases * What happened ?

Demi : Can i come in ? * tear drops *

Selena : * let's her in and notices demi has a lot of flowers in her hands also besides her suitcases *

What's with the flowers * giggles*

Demi : * starts crying *

Selena : omg, i'm sorry * confused * Tell me what happened ? Did joe do something ? * let's her sit down on the couch, she makes her way next to demi so she could comfort her *

Demi : Joe .... * sobbs * was with another girl at our .. party * can't help but let the tears fall *

Selena: *shocked * What ?! How could he !

Demi : yeah , and .. * sobbs * the flowers are from him .. he's apologizing .. and he has already send me like 70 text messages in only 2 hours .. and he's also trying to call me but i wont pick up ..

Selena : because you don't have to pick up, look what he did to you ! * hugs her *

Demi : I know and since i moved out from his house .. look i have no place else to go .. and i thought that i could stay at ur place for a while .. ? * sobbs*

Selena : Of course you can stay demi ! * smiles * Now cheer up ! Joe is not worth your tears ! * giggles and starts dancing silly in front of her to make her laugh *

Demi : * laughs through her tears *

Selena : Did i hear a laugh ? * giggles *

Demi: yes * giggles * so, tell me, what happened at the double date * winks *

Selena : ohh .. about that .. umm, Miley's memory is back and she thinks nick is cheating on her with me ..

Demi : OMG! Her memory is back ?!

**With Nick;;**

Nick: *calling Miley ; waiting impatiently for her to pick up*

Miley: Hello ?

Nick : * he says real quick * Please don't hang up , it's me Nick i really need to talk to you!

Miley: nick, i really don't want to talk to you and i do not want any drama, i'm through all this..

Nick: Miley, your just gonna have to listen to me of what i have to say to you..please

Miley: Maybe i'll just come to your house tomorrow because right now, i've had the best day ever, i'd never thought that you'd ruin it

Nick: oh, i'm sorry and yeah, come by tomorrow..i don't care when atleast your coming

Miley: yeah..sure..whatever, see ya *she hangs up in relief that now she can just fall on the couch peacefully with no drama at all, life's good xd*

**At Selenas;;**

Selena: *hears the doorbell* i'll go get it *giggles as she makes her way to the door and when she opend it..* oh..my..god *gasps*

Demi: *shouts from the living room* Who is it ?

Demi's aunt: so i assume she's here *hurrys inside* Demi, we're leaving

Demi: what? *she's frightened* i'm not coming with you..not anymore, would you leave me alone?!

Demi's aunt: *slaps her* Now, let's try it again, we're leaving! *grabs her arm harshly to drag her outside*

Selena: How could you do that to her?! You're not taking her with you

Demi's aunt: *pushes selena on the couch and drags demi outside as she drives away with her*

Selena: no, this can't be.. *sheads a few tears and then took her phone and dialed Joe's number*

Joe: Hey Selena, what's up?

Selena: Joe, you have no idea how mad at you i am for breaking demi's heart but, she's gone her aunt found her and she took her! Do you know what they're gonna do to her?!

Joe: Ohmygod! Are you serious?! have you any idea where they might have went?

Selena: well, i'm pretty sure that they took her out of town in the middle of nowhere!

Joe: We have to find her and do something about this!

**After talking to Joe;; she also called Miley, at first she didn't want to listen but when she heard that it's about Demi, she let her explain.**

**With Miley;;**

Miley: *walks downstairs into the kitchen* hey dad, what're you doing? *sits on a chair behind the table*

Billy Ray: making dinner, you do like peperoni pizza right?

Miley: yeah, i love it.

Billy Ray: well, i signed you up to a concert with the Jonas Brothers and i heard you wrote that song with nick and you two are gonna sing that together

Miley: WHAT?! Why didn't you ask ME first if i even want to do a concert with them !?

Billy Ray: well, you seem to me to be really good friends with them so i thought you'd be exited..atleast you were good friends..

Miley: yes, we WERE good friends, well atleast with nick..i still like joe and kevin but now i have to sing with Nick when i totally hate him ?!

Billy Ray: Well..i..i..just thought..that..

Miley: you should've asked me first.. *gets teary and runs upstairs to her room and let's the tears run down her cheeks*

Billy Ray: *sighs and thinks a little..* So.. does that mean that you're not gonna eat my peperoni pizza?

**To Be Continued;;**


End file.
